Interviews with Allen and Road
by strawberrypocky-chan
Summary: I have succuefully captured Allen and Road and now is you chance to ask them your questions, we also take dares! Let the wackyness and torture begin!
1. Chapter 1

Strawberry-chan: I thought of this while trying to come up with other ideas for my other story, mainly just drabble but might turn multi-chappie. Hope you like it.

Disclamer: Me no own the DGM, if I did I would torture all the suckish characters daily with Komui's craziness,^-^

**Chapter 1**

Road: Don't worry Allen it'll be alright,(snuggles closer to Allen)

Allen: _How did I end up in this mess?_

_flashback_

I was leaving the mess hall when I saw a Mitarashi Dango unattended, I chased after it down to this old and abandoned hallway then a rag came clamped around my mouth and I woke up here with Road next to me.

_end flashback_

Mehehehe(evil laughter coming from out of room)

Allen: What is that? Where is that laughter coming from?

Road: It's probably coming from the girl who brought us here,

Strawberry-chan:(Appears behind Allen) That would be me!

Allen and Road: Gah!

Road: Don't sneak up on us!

Allen: Just who are you? And why is she here?( Points to Road)

Strawberry-chan: I'm Strawberrypocky-chan, strawberry-chan for short. I'm the one who brought you here and she is here because I say so,and because you're here I brought her.

_flashback_

"Who are you?"Road yelled in surprise as I appeared behind her, she already had her pointy candles ready

"Look don't kill me yet, what if I said if you come with me you can be with Allen and do what you want with him,"

"I'm listening,"she said making the sharp candles go away,

"I explain if you just come with me please,"

"Okay,"

_end flashback_

Road: You still haven't explained what you want with us!

Strawberry-chan: Well I want to interview you of course!

Allen and Road: Huh?

Strawberry-chan: So many people have questions about you guys so why not answer them?

Allen: But why us?

Strawberry-chan: Because your the best guy on the order's side and she's the only Noah who would come if I said I had you.

Allen: Best, (blushes) thank you.

Road: Makes sense if you think about it.

Strawberry-chan: Now before we start sign these.(hands them documents)

( Signing)

Allen: What were those?

Strawberry-chan: Oh nothing, ( evil grin) just some papers saying that I can now torture you in anyway and form I want and that you will answer any question and do any dare of my choosing.

Allen and Road: What?

Strawberry-chan:You should have read the papers, now let the torture begin!

( Sweat-drops)

**End chapter**

Strawberry-chan: So what do you think? Hate it, like it, luv it? Come on people give me all your dares and/or questions! Pm them to me or type them in reviews so we have something for these two to do. You don't want them bored do you?


	2. And So It Begins

Strawberry-chan: OMG it's soooo hot outside TT-TT *looks at thermometer* uggh its 34 degrees, soooo hot,* falls over**immediately jumps back up* but now is not the time for that! Now is the time for good news! * strikes heroic pose* For this chapter I have an assistant that goes by the name of * dramatic music* Skye Leiko!

Skye: Um... the disclaimer...

Strawberry-chan: Oh right! We don't own DGM, the great Hoshino-sama owns it, got it? Now let the torture in-sew!*evil laugh* Muhaha!

**Chapter 2: and so it begins**

Strawberry-chan: I'm back! Did ya miss me?* stares at Allen and Road** Sweat-drop* what are you _doing _?

Allen and Road: *looks up* playing poker,

Strawberry-chan: * sweatdrop* right... anyway i got good news!

Allen: what is it?

* scream erupts from somewhere out side room, girl appears in door way, I smirk*

...:ALLEN-SAMA!* girl runs and glomps Allen*

Allen: GAH! W-Who the hell is this* points to girl still hugging him and despratetly tries to pull her off*

Strawberry-chan: *smirks* this is my assistant, Skye Leiko,* points to Skye* Skye can you please stop hurting Allen-kun?

Skye: Yes mam, * lets go of Allen*

Strawberry-chan: She's going to help me with the questions and dares, oh and Road can you go with Skye for a minuet?

Road: Why?

Strawberry-chan: because she requested that for you to help her pick out an outfit,

Skye: Yep* beaming*

Road: Does that mean that she gets to be my doll?

Strawberry-chan: Basically, yes.

Road: Yay!* squeals and pushes Skye into dressing room*

*various noises emanating from room an few minuets later Skye emerges from room wearing a midnight-black Gothic Lotia dress, white leggings, black studded heals, and fingerless lace-up gloves that were the same color as her dress*

Strawberry-chan: WOW!* eyes sparkling* You look like royalty! Fantastic!

Skye: t-thanks *blushing*

Road: see I told you they would like it!*smiles at Skye*

Strawberry-chan: Now on to the first dare, Skye will you read the letter please?

Skye: Yes miss, it's from _Timeless Moment_, and it says,_' They should have to switch outfits. Heh. Allen in a dress (or skirt)'_

Strawberry-chan: *laughing* heh, you heard the dare now get changing! * more laughing*

Allen and Road: *mumbles and giggles*(A/N: you can guess who did what) *Walks into the dressing room*

*Road comes out first in Allen's clothes , which have shrunk to her size*

Strawberry-chan and Skye: Awwww Road-chan you look SO cute!

Road: * giggles* thanks, * twirls*

Strawberry-chan: Now it's Allen's turn, ALLEN GET OUT HERE!

Allen: NO!

Strawberry-chan: WHAT WAS THAT? DID I HEAR A NO? THAT WASN'T A SUGGESTION THAT'S AN ORDER AND IF YOU DON'T COME OUT I'LL DRAG YOU OUT AND MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL, GOT THAT?

Allen: *Incomprehensible grumbles* Fine, *peeks out door* d-don't laugh okay? *come out in Road's outfit which now is in his size, but...*

Strawberry-chan:* Laughing and rolling on the floor* BWAHAHA! Oh BWAHAHA My BWAHAHAHA God! *Panting* you...look..like ... a girl!* Burst out laughing again*

Skye: Awwww! YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!* super glomps him, knocking him over*

Road:* Takes out camera* This is _so _going on the Internet, * snaps pictures*

Strawberry-chan: * recovers from laughing fit and stands up* whew, I haven't laughed that much since that donkey kissed my unsuspecting mom at that zoo that one time.* wipes eyes* Ahh, now enough goofing off now on to the next letter. Skye?

Skye: *nods* this one is from _no one_, and it says, _'needs to have a make out dare do it'_

Strawberry-chan: Couldn't agree more,

Allen: Now that doesn't sound so bad,

Road: * screams* YAY! I GET TO KISS ALLEN-KUN? *claps hands*

Skye: Wait! There's a second part to this letter! it says _' kidnap linlee and tikk make them watch this _( A/N: Oh dear I think this person misspelled Lenalee and Tiki)_'_

Allen: *grabs head* Oh no,

Strawberry-chan: Oh yes, you heard the person! Skye, bring them here!

Skye: Yes mam, Lenalee! Tiki! Come here!

*Footsteps and Lenalee appears in room followed by Tiki*

Lenalee: Allen! Where have you been! We've been looking for you all day!

Allen: Hehe,* scratches head* well I kinda got myself kidnapped and ended up here with these three, * points to us* sorry,

Tiki: Road is this true?

Road: Yeah, well only I came willingly because she said * points to me* I could do what I want with Allen-kun if I did.* hugges Allen* * Allen sweatdrops*

Tiki: So what does this have to do with us?

Strawberry-chan: I glad you asked,* smirk* you * points to them* are here to watch them *points to Allen and Road * kiss as part of a dare * I watched both their eyes widen awaiting their reactions*

Lenalee: WHAAAAT? Allen You're seriously going to kiss a _Noah _? Our _sworn _enemies?

Allen: I have to, I signed a contract * he palled* if I don't I wont be allowed to leave.

Strawberry-chan: Damn strait!

Tiki: *smokes* if you kiss him I'm not going to help you when the Earl finds out.* smokes*

Road: I don't care,* sticks toung out* neh.

Strawberry-chan: * sets up video camera* now the rules of the kiss, no pecks on the cheek, you have to do it mouth to mouth, and last seven seconds, Now begin!

* Road initiates kiss, it was_ french _too, Lenalee screamed, Tiki looked on disapprovingly, Me and Skye cheered, while Allen just waited for it to be over*

Strawberry-chan: Wow, I can't believe I got that on camera! You two can go now.

Allen and Road: Us?

Strawberry-chan: Hell no, not yet * points to Tiki and Lenalee* them, Skye show them out please.

Skye: Sure please follow me, thanks for letting me on today's show miss Strawberry-chan,

strawberry-chan: * smiles* you're welcome, and as a bonus you get to keep that outfit and hug Allen one last time.

Skye: Yay* hugs Allen and leaves with Tiki and Lenalee following*

Allen: Are you going to let us go soon?

Strawberry-chan: Nope, now to plot even more things, * my evil laughing and their screams could be heard miles around*

**end chapter**

Strawberry-chan: So what did you think of it? I need more dares and interview questions people! Every one who does click that little button below an/or pm me gets virtual pocky! And thank you for the questions And you to Skye Leiko! This extra large box of virtual pocky goes straight to you! review please^_^


	3. of wins and fails

Strawberry-chan: Wow, I can't believe this story is even more popular than my other stories.

Allen: What did you expect? People like um ...torture*shuddered* apparently.

Strawberry-chan: Hmmm*thinking* Your right about that, anyway on to the disclaimer! I don't own DGM or any other manga reference, if I did I would make Allen my boyfriend, sorry Lenalee but you can have someone else like Lavi for all I care! Now back to torture

**Chapter 3: Of wins and fails**

Strawberry-chan: Oh guys~ we have so more things to do~* comes in both bedrooms* *Allen and Road sleeping* _Hmmm...how do I wake them up, Oh I know..._*Insert evil smirk here* Oh~Alleeeeennn~ I have Mitarashi Dango~*waves Dango in front of face*

Allen: * Wakes up* Dango? * hit's head on bucket I placed above head* Owwwww~ that hurt* rubs head*

Strawberry-chan:Sorry, it was the only way to wake you up. Here*hands him dango* sorry Allen-kun.

Allen: It's okay,*eats dango* is Road up?

Strawberry-chan: *smirks* She will be in 3...2...1 * presses button*

*Road's scream*

Road:IYAAAAAAAAA! *storms into Allen's room dripping wet with angry look on face*

Strawberry-chan: Sorry Road,I had to wake you up somehow and nothing else woke you up.

Road:*makes pointy candles* Oh _really_,

Strawberry-chan: Wait! Before you do anything hasty ,I'll give you an Allen plushie-if-you-just-put-the-candles-away.

*candals vanish*

Strawberry-chan:*sigh* look, we have some more questions, now if you follow me to the interview room,

{Interview room}

Strawberry-chan: First up this letter is from _Skye Leiko, _guys you remember Skye, from last chapter, right?

Allen: *shutters* yeah,

Strawberry-chan: Well it looks as though she forgot to ask this during her visit so, I'll ask it, it says,_"Hey! A new story! To Allen~: Did you enjoy Road's kiss? (If you did prepare to feel the wrath of the female species!MWA HA HA! Btw, imma not gonna hurt Road she a female too. Ha ha.) To Road: Did you enjoy sadiscally torturing Allen? Next time you do that invite me! Please?* Puppy-dog eyes*P.S. I love Just don't forget Crystal-chan"_ so Allen, _did _you enjoy Road's kiss?

Allen: I was forced to, so no! And Sorry to you Yaoi fangirls out there but I'm straight!

Road: I enjoyed it, and I _might _consider inviting you.

Allen: Strawberry-chan how did this person know Crystal-san? I thought she was a new recruit and still checking up on her brother in the infirmary?... More importantly how do _you _know her?

Strawberry-chan: *sweatdropp* I'm... an old friend of Crystal's and how the reader knows is not important

Allen: *sweatdropp* _right..._

Strawberry-chan: Alright, on to the next question, this is from _no one _it says _"bring lulubell and make a lemon chapter threesome" _

All three:...

Strawberry-chan: What's a lemon?

Allen and Road:...

Road: What's a threesome?

Strawberry-chan: trust me you don't want to know...

All three:...

Strawberry-chan:...Next question, this is from _LadyAlyss _and it says, _"That was adorable.^-^Make Road pretend she is pregnant with Allen's "_

Road: Oh! I like this dare!

Strawberry-chan:* eminating evil aura* Road~ if you and Allen do that dare_...I Will kill you both_*cue creepy smile and head tilt*

Road: Aww.*pout*

Allen:*nods vigorously* y-yes mam,_she's scarier than Kanda._

Strawberry-chan: This next letter comes from _O Zone Realm _and it states,_"lolololololololololol make them play strip poker until one of them is completely naked and that person has 2 stay like that until the next dare is over." _I like that Idea bur you all stop at underwear/underwire got that? Now Begin~!

(_10 minuets later)_

*Allen emerged victorious, because he _never _looses at poker*

Strawberry-chan:* laughing* Oh this is _to_perfect!* takes out camera and starts snapping photos* *puts camera away* this is perfect since the next dare involves some cosplay, The letter from _can-can on a cantaloupe_ says_,"-laughing- wow,this is great! neh, can you have them cosplay from another anime? with them being a polar oppisite character of themselves? (ie. allen be evil, rude, and cruel and Road being good"_

Allen:WHAT? That goes against everything I belive in! No I'm not doing it!

Strawberry-chan: Oh~really~? That's too bad Allen, I didn't wanna do this,*pushes him in torture chamber* Now Road~ huh?*Road went off to kill the prson who wrote this dare(A/N:Can-can you might wanna hide cause seh'll probably find you)

(5 minuets later)

Allen:*curled up in ball in corner from "torture"*

Strawberry-chan: Now~Allen~Will you do the dares now?Mmm~?

Allen:*looks up* Y-Yes Miss S-Strawberry-sama just M-Make it stop...* goes back to rocking*

strawberry-chan: Okay, now road get back in here so I can finish the letter!

*Road comes back in muttering somthing about torture and a gps tracker*

Strawberry-chan:now the second part,*takes look at letter,**smirks*Allen, I think you're going to _love _this,it says,_"Hows abot the two of them partake in a contest where lulu-chan/or/ tiki and Lavi/or/tiedoll have to tagteam agaisnt Allen and rhode where the objective is to capture kanda and dress him up as a cat-girl geisha without killing him!"_

Allen: really?*burst out laughing* Are you serious?

Strawberry-chan: Yes.

Allen: That bakanda get's his just deserts!*turns into Black Allen* *evil laughing* Hehehe.

Strawberry-chan:_Dang I thought I was evil._

_Road:Hese scarier than the Earl...*sigh* just makes him even hotter!_

Strawberry-chan: Allen who do yuo choose to be on your team?

Allen:*Thinkin* ...Lavi, he'd be more willing.

Strawberry-chan: Alright, Lavi! Get in here!

Lavi:*Steps in doorway* Alright keep your pants on,Allen so there you are! And with two girls two! No wonder you didn't come home!

Allen: It's not like that!

Road: Sadly he's right bookman junior,

Lavi:*eyes widen* what's _she _doing here?*brandishes his hammer*(A/N: Lavi hates Road since she tride to kill him in volumes 12 and 13, awesome volumes)

Strawberry-chan: *steps in front of him* now,now no one will be hurting anyone here unless you seriously piss me off. now Lavi listen up* walk over to him, wispers plan in ear*

Lavi:*eyes light up* Really we get to do that to Yuu-chan with no consiquences?

strawberry-chan: Yep

Lavi: Sweet*mischevious glint in eyes*

Strawberry-chan: Alright Road, who do you pick?

Road:...I pick Lulubell!

Strawberry-chan:*eyes narrow* ..._Sure..._*stalks out of room** walks back in a few minuets later with Lulubell*_here..._

Lulubell: So Road why are we here and with _her?_

Strawberry-chan: What did you say _Noah?_*the staring contest begins with tention rising*

Lavi: Uh*sweatdrop* what's wit them?

Road: It's been that way since Lulubell with the twins incident and they both hate each other intensly now.

Allen: oh,

Strawberry-chan: *sigh* Road fill her in okay, I have to wait for Yuu-chan to get here,

Allen: There's no way bakanda would come here willingly.

Strawberry-chan: you're totally right, but here he comes in 3...2..1!* Kanda burst in*

Kanda: So it was You.

Everyone: *stares at me*

Kanda: You are the one who STOLE MUGEN!

everyone:*gasp*

Strawberry-chan: Yep!

Kanda: give...it ...back...

Strawberry-chan: Nope, not until you play a little game with us~

kanda:No

Strawberry-chan: I don't think you grasp the sevrity of the situation. If you dont play you don't get mugen back,

Kanda: Che fine

Strawberry-chan:Oh and also I have this little bet going on with general Tiedoll and let's just say if you get knocked out by anyone the general get's to spend some "quality time" with you when you get back*he cheed at this* Alright...Go.

*Kanda runs out of room with others following, go into maze I created where i watch from tower, team l&r(lulubell and road) almost come close to catching him, but Lavi and Allen corner him, Lavi uses his hammer and knocks him unconsious,dresses him in outfit, and takes some pictures for maze dissapeared and Lulubell leaves, while Lavi left with general Tiedoll who I gave mugen to and he dragged him out. Road and Allen go their rooms tired from today's escapades, while I just plotted for another day*

**(end chapter)**

Strawberry-chan: there another chappie. But something happened during typing it, the keyboard fell of the desk I was typing on, weird enough as it was I looked on line and immedetaly saw the reason there was an earthquake in canada. yes we could feel it here and no clue why. Btw wtf with all these eathtquakes lately? Is it caus of a rebellion from that oil spill? Idk but oh crystal-san and the twins are refeing to crystal-san and her brother brayden-san from my other fic Crystal's song, it's really good fic, you should check it out. Oh and review please!


	4. Trauma, Tramua,and more Trauma

Strawberry-chan: Wow I cant believe how popular this story is! Not to mention all the reviews! Thank you so much for all your cooperation*bows* Oh and I don't own DGM in any way or form so now on to the torture!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: trauma, trauma, and more trauma**

Strawberry-chan: Guys~ we have some more questions~ so get in here!

Allen and road:* groan*

Strawberry-chan: Aww*pouts* don't be like that, listen If you do these next few dares and stuff I _might _let you go.

Allen and Road: ! Were listening!

Strawberry-chan: Okay this is from _Can-can on a cantaloupe_,

Road:*Hisses* What?

Strawberry-chan: Now,now Road, calm down, let me read the email first, it says,_"yaaaaaaaay! -happy dance- you had them do my request!" *_sweatdrop*_"oh, and sorry, Rhode-chan, you wouldn't be able to find me, even with a gps tracker! ( they don't work when the target's underground,so -sticks toung out and pulls down eyelid-)_{A/N: Uh I think you just gave away your position, or at least narrowed it down a bit-_-;} _as for the second part while i LOVED your variation, i kinda meant having allen and rhode working together as a part of torture... humilating Kanda was just bait. oh well, though.i think i liked yours better! as for my next request...-is thinking deep thoughts- -idea-...oh, allen will HATE this one...have allen and rhode go see a shrink( either a real one or you or rhode mysteriously have a psychologist license so she can do it) and have allen discuss his various traumas as a result from cross's training( if at the end, rhode is feeling mixed emotions of awe, terror, and fury at allen's trauma, that'd be funny!)_

Allen: Oh no, anything but that.

Strawberry-chan: Sorry, but you have to do it, here take a seat* chair materializes from nowhere* Just tell me what happened,

Road: Hey... are you even qualified to be a therapist?

Strawberry-chan: Oh, why yes I am!* roots around drawers of desk that appeared just as sudden as the chair did* Ha! Found it!*pulls out a piece of paper along with a box of pocky* see for yourself

Road: Hmm... guess you were right, and hey! Is that pocky?

Strawberry-chan: Oh yeah, want some?* hands her pocky*

Road: Sure!* takes pocky*

Strawberry-chan: * eating pocky* Let's begin!

( _10 minuets later_)

Strawberry-chan: * pocky hangs out mouth as Allen still goes on about what happened with Cross*

Road: * sits there in shock at what happened to the kid*

Allen:* Looks as if he's a bout to pass out* And lastly there was the incident with Master's chocolate candies...*shivers* I'll never go near anything like that a again, just thinking about it reminds me of the punishment he inflicted on me* shivers harder*and that was worse than Roseanne, Master's pet flower.

Strawberry-chan: Dear Lord Allen! How on earth did you possibly _survive _that man for a day, let alone three years! I didn't think he was that awful!

Allen:* laughs coldly* I wonder just the same...

Road: Allen!* enraged*How could someone do that to you! That even more sadistically twisted than me, and I'm a Noah!*hugs Allen*

Strawberry-chan: _Man what HASN'T this kid been through? Even I wouldn't cross that line to what he did, hell that passes the borders on the line of sadism! Just way too cruel, he was a pro at torture._

Road: Grr* growling* curse that man, wait isn't he dead? That means I could get one of his past, "acquaintances" to bring him back as an akuma, then you could kill him to get payback!

Allen: That wouldn't work, he would just modify himself and go off somewhere and rack up more debts for me.

Strawberry-chan and Road: ... you're right.

Strawberry-chan:... I can't here any more of this, lets go to the next letter before something throws me of the deep end.

everyone:* nodding ageeingly*

Strawberry-chan: Okay this is from _Timeless Moment,_Road I want you to come here please before I read the rest of the letter,

Road: ? Okay.

Strawberry-chan: * whispers in Road's ear* * Road smirks and leaves room*

Strawberry-chan: Alright for the letter,it states,_"I want to know what Allen's worst nightmare is."_

Allen: Hmm... that has to be the one where Jerry kicks me out of the cafeteria and refuses to make me anymore dango.

Strawberry-chan: ...Hmm, interesting. Now Road!

Allen:Hmm? MRPH!* Road appears behind him and clamps a chloroform-soaked rag over his mouth, he struggles but is soon unconscious*

Strawberry-chan: Oh~did I forget? There was a second part to the dare that said,_"And then Road has to use her powers to make it come true (in his head), haha." _Road you may begin now.* when she starts he begins fidgeting and sleep-talking nonsensical phrases and ending the dream with a scream and shooting straight up, very awake.*

Strawberry-chan:Good you're up now on to the next dare from the great _Skye Leiko _and it reads,_"Q&A Time! 1. Do you know who the Vocaloids are? Ask Allen to sing Kagamine Len's ver. of World is Mine. To Road. Invite the whole black order to watch![I bet 50 bucks Road will freak out!] 2.*sniggers* Allen's gonna Hate me for this but I cant help myself...Make him die his hair pink and cosplay as Amu from Shugo Chara!_

Allen: Fine I'll sing, what are you doing?

Strawberry-chan: *rooting around* Looking for something, ha! Found it!* pulls out golem*

Allen: * sweatdrop* Is that a golem?

Strawberry-chan: Shush!* dials Komui*

*rings, picks up*

Komui: Hello?

Strawberry-Chan: Oh Hello! This is Strawberry-chan! Is this Komui-san?

Komui:...Strawberry-chan...Wait you're the one who kidnaped one of our exorcist, he goes by the name of Allen Walker!

strawberry-chan: * sweatdrop* Steal is such a strong word, I prefer to use the term "borrowed".

Komui: Anyway would you please return him to us?

Strawberry-chan: Sorry I'm afraid not, ya see he signed a contract allowing me to keep him here for a week so until the week has passed. But look on the bright side, there's one less boy for you to have to worry about your Lenalee getting relations with.

Komui: ...true... so why did you call?

strawberry-chan: Well Allen has to do this embarrassing dare an I'm inviting you guys to come see it!

Komui: Sorry, love to but most of us are busy and _I still have mountians of work_

Strawberry-chan: Ditch it, works boring, and if you can't I'll send you a video recording transmission file to your golem.

Komui: Golems can do that?

Strawberry-chan: Yep! you just have get a transmission saying you got the recording, play it as it normally would, only it vill have a digital video recording. That sound okay if I send you it so you can watch later?

Komui: Yeah thanks!*click*

Strawberry-chan:*setting up video golem* Sure Allen you can sing now

Allen: alright* starts singing* * Road faints when he's done, literally*

strawberry-chan:* sends Komui video* next * hands Allen temporary pink hair dye and out fit* get changed*

Allen: * changes* there happy?(A/N: He Looks just like Amu)

Strawberry-chan: Yes.* takes photos*

Strawberry-chan:*walks over to Road wit bucket of water in hand* Road wake up!*pours water on her head*

Road: Huh? Gah that's the second time dammit!

Strawberry-chan: Next questions! _Mr. Ree _asks,_" Allen,why do you NOT have a British-accent? I mean seriousily? You live there?What the hell? Rhode. Uhm. I really have no questions for you. I refuse to talk to Noah. Crap, I'm talking to you now , aren't I ? Well, okay. Why on God's Black Earth do you like Allen in the first place? That is all. Awesome props to you, man. "_

Strawberry-chan: Allen?

Allen: I don't have an accent because, well I moved away when i was pretty young, so I lost it and just because you live in England doesn't necessarily mean that you have an accent.

Road: And I like Allen because He's strong and unusual*giggles, hugs Allen*

Allen:*pushes Road off him,* what do you mean by unusual?

Road: Wouldn't you like to know,*giggles harder*

Allen and Strawberry-chan: * sweatdrop*

Strawberry-chan: * looks at empty mail bag* Huh guess we're out of letters for today. You guys can go to your rooms now.

Allen: What about letting us out?

Strawberry-chan: Huh? I will, just in three more days, you still have to finish the week okay?

*nods*

Strawberry-chan: *smiles* goodnight!

* * *

Strawberry-chan: Heh good night indeed,

Road: Are you really going to let us go?

Strawberry-chan: Yes! I can't keep you two forever, someone would come looking for you eventually so I settled for a week, now go to your ?

Road: *nods*Oh I forgot!

Strawberry-chan:What?

Road:this, review please! Bye!


	5. AN: an author note

**A/N: An author note**

Sorry I hate these thing s like most other people so I'll be quick, I will not be able to write the next chapters right now, because something has come up and I have to be away from my computer for a while. But don't worry the stories WILL be back, up and running in a week or so so just be patient until then. Again if you guys fell any anger I'm truly sorry for this, so, sorry. please accept my thanks for reading my stories and everyone who has will be given some virtual pocky. Again I am very sorry for this notice, please forgive my absence.*bows*


	6. Let it begin again!

Strawberry-chan: Heyz peoples! I'm back! And thank you for the reviews , there were SO many, any way I have a new guest assistant, a XoXBloodyAliceT.T ! Alice would you do the honers?

Alice: Hi! Strawberry-chan doesn't own DGM if she did...

Strawberry-chan: I would own everything and give countries to my dedicated readers for themselves.

Alice: And with that let's get this party started!

X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X(X(X(X(X(X(X(X(X((X(X

**CHAPTER 5: let it begin again!**

Strawberry-chan: Hey guys!I have a surprise for you two~

Allen and Road:?

*person hangs from rafters*

...: KYAH!*jumps down and lands on Allen*

Strawberry-chan: This* points to Alice* is Alice, my co-host for today,

Alice: Hiya! *waves*

Strawberry-chan: Wanna read the first letter?

Alice: Yeah! *grabs letter* it's from _Chocolate Pockey-chan _

Strawberry-chan: _Ah, hehe, Allen she gets you when I'm done,_

Allen:?

Strawberry-chan: oh nothing , continue Alice

Alice: right, it states_"lololol oh make Allen kiss Road in front of general Cross and when hes done make allen stick his tonge out at Cross :)_

Allen and Road: how would he get here, he's dead.

Strawberry-chan: heh, yeah he is, but that still doesn't mean he cant be here

Allen: what do you mean?

Strawberry-chan: two words, _psychic _and _ghost_

Allen:0-0

Road: that's not possible

Alice: Cool

Strawberry-chan: Cross! GET IN HERE!

Allen: *palling*

Cross: What's up idiot apprentice*smokes*

Allen: Even in death you don't die* sulking*

Strawberry-chan and Alice: CROSS-SAMA!

Cross: Who are these two fine ladies?

Strawberry-chan: I'm strawberry-chan, that's Alice, *giggles* It's so nice to meet you Cross-sama, the master torturer himself,

Cross: As it is nice to meet a lady as fine as yourself

Strawberry-chan: *giggles* thanks,

Allen: Master that's illegal!

Alice: can we get back to the dare?

Strawberry-chan:...right

Road: *shrugs and pulls Allen into a kiss*

Strawberry-chan: -_-...hm? -_o...o_0...whoa

Alice: 0-0 wow

Cross: *smirks* finally,

Allen: *in shock*

Strawberry-chan: Allen? you-hoo,*waves hand in front of face*...

Alice: I think you broke him

Cross: that was interesting, I'm leaving and here's my number*hands Strawberry-chan phone number*

Strawberry-chan: thanks

Cross:*vanishes*

Alice:...o-kay, this next one if from _skye leiko _and it reads,_" i'm too lazy to review so... Q&A Time! do you think of all the fanfictions regarding your? Espacially yullen, laven, lucky, ect... 2. Marry me. [Lol. ] [NOT]_

Allen: Yullen? Laven? What are they?

Road: *shrugs*

Strawberry-chan: *starts laughing uncontrollably*

Alice: *facepalm*

Allen: What?

Strawberry-chan:*still laughing* those are boyXboy parings!

Allen: So?

Strawberry-chan:*now laughing manically* who was it addressed to?

Allen: oh it was(A/N: Allen gets it...right) me and(now) WHAT! EWWW! That's just disturbing!

Alice:...

Strawberry-chan: hilarious and Skye you can marry him, here take him*opens portal and hands Allen to skye*

Skye:thanks!

Strawberry-chan: you can collect him after the show, and next this from_ Can-can on a cantaloupe _and is states _" -laughing- i didn't say where in the world that I'm underground in... for all you know i could be right next door! (which i'm not, sorry to dissapoint you rhode-chan!) as well for Allen, way to terrify Strawberry-chan and Rhode-chan with your tramatic experinces with Cross! my next request. introduce rhode-chan and strawberry-chan to the game of poker. black! allen style...-cackling insanely- and if that isn't enough (or not fun enough to write, strawberry-chan) how's about you help komui with his KDNW project and have him take you guys dow a walk on memory lane, komurin- style! ( bounus points if rhode-chan and allen call a truce out of fear of the crazy!) if you could do a mix between a willy wonka-style tour and a african safari tour, that'd be great !_

Strawberry-chan: wow long letter,

Allen: poker yay!

*table appears *

*ten minuets later*

Strawberry-chan: Noooo! he took all my pocky! T-T

Allen: sreves you right for trapping us here!

Strawberry-chan: *glare* now bout the komurin,

Alice: Yessss

Allen: NoooooT-T

*get's golenm out*

Strawberry-chan: Komui!

Komui: Strawberry-chan! great video! So now what?

Strawberry-chan and Alice: We wanna help build a Komurin with you!

Komui: Really? Be right there!

*Portal appears with smiling Komui holding a lot of equipment*

Komui: let's get started shall we?

* one hour later*

Alice: there finished!

*all look at the newly christened komurin XI*

Strawberry-chan: *drinks celepratory coffee*cheers

Komurin:*steals coffee, drinks it, goes haywire*

All: uh-oh

Komurin: must...kill...exorcist*arms machine gun*

Alice:*gets out bazooka*

Strawberry-chan: *pulls out trusty wrench*READY...AIM...FIRE!

*whrench stuns it and bazooka blowes it up*

Strawberry-chan: That WAS AWESOME!* hifives Alice*

Alice: YES!* returns hifive*

Koumi: Thatks for having me, bye* leaves*

Alice: Bye!

Allen and Road: Is it safe to come out yet?

Strawberry-chan: Yes you wimps,

both: good,

Alice: next up this from _Insanity is overated _and it reads,_" ...so this is what my borderline psychotic little sister is so hyper about.9-9 I've been quite curious as to why she's been racing around the house laughing more insanely than usual, much less cackling about her 'rhode-chan never finding her' . As i've just read through this thing, it's quite clear to me that she has definitly been having far too much fun,what with the 'have allen discuss his various tramuas' thing. (despair over sibling's deranged mind) as for the frequent request for reviewing...how about i just chuck my sister to the wolves ? she can visitand be subsequently tortured like she rightly deserves. i do belive her current monkier is 'can-can on a cantaloupe' those of all possibilites she could have chosen ...just had to be something as redicolus as this one ...9-9_

_(_A/N: can-can, be careful for if Road teamed up whit insanity you would be a goner)

Strawberry-chan:...did they just call my show ridiculous?*Emanating _really_ dark aura* DID THEY* brandishes wrench*

Alice: Whoa calm down!

Strawberry-chan: why...should...I?*creepy smile*

Alice: this*holds out pocky*

Strawberry-chan: Pocky?* eats it, immediately calming down*

Strawberry-chan: oh and about the wolves, good luck with explaining that with the cops. that concludes today's show, tune in next time you all out there! Bye!

X(X(X((X(X((X(X(x)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X)X

Strawberry-chan: there you have it, oh ant the wrench thing, its my fave weapon, cuz men fear it, don't believe me? look at Winry on FMA then tell me it isn't awesome, oh and review please!


	7. A minicrossover of sorts

Strawberry-chan: Hey guys I'm back here again!

Allen and Road: WHERE DO YOU KEEP DISAPPEARING TO?

Strawberry-chan: hehe, wouldn't you like to know,*looks at gate that appeared behind her back*

Allen and Road: What's that thing behind you?

Strawberry-chan:...hehe what thing?I don't see any thing behind my back, nope,no sir'ee*nervous laughs and sweatdrops*

All:...*sweatdropps*

Strawberry-chan: Anyway, I do not own these two, nor do I own this current saying, RED DAWN!*strikes dramatic pose*or any thing else realli, I just own my self. Oh and kudo's to those who get the references from here on out , anyway let the randomfest begin again!

* * *

Strawberry-chan: Only two more days of captivity,*sigh* GET OUT HERE YOU TWO!

Both:Neh... what?*said grumpily*

Strawberry-chan: Hey don't you use that tone with me! *sigh* We have more questions and dares to do,okay?Alright this ones from _Timless moment_ and it says,_" I dare Road to steal the Earl's hat"_

Road:M'okay fine, this should be an easy dare * Teleports to where the Earl is currently sleeping, sneaks up behind him and steals it, he stirs but doesn't wake up, she releases mental held breath, teleports back to studio* here* hands her hat*

Strawberry-chan:Thanks*puts on, and is now wearing the Earl's tophat* This next one is from _grassPWNSu _( A/N: Awesome name by the way)and it reads, _"luving the story :D. please please can you make allen and road dress up as cows and make them eat grass! XD.(that sounded less weird in my head...)-Grass PWNS u 0_o-"_Ooh just like Arakawa-sama!*materializes cow suits* Now get dressing!

Road: Gross! I am not eating grass!

Strawberry-chan: *whisperers in Road's ear* It's candy grass,

Road: oh okay fine then,

Both: *getting dressed* DONE!

Strawberry-chan: Now get eating!_Well Road's is candy grass but Allen's is compleatly real grass_

Allen:...*shrugs, eats it*...not bad,

Strawberry-chan:*sweatdropp* _figures the human garbage disposal would say that, _Okay this next one is from _Aritsu Yojichi_, _"Ah, the wrench of death *looks behind her at Winry cosplay**evil grin* Yay, Strawberry's back!*waves franticly* Road: Do you like Yaoi. Of couse you do. Allen *snaps* make with the yaoi. Allen: *gives him dango* Cheer up. You'll get out soon. Now make out with Tyki.*squeals* Bye Byez! Ari:Talk about multi-personality disorder. The girl's an adult but she acts like a two-year-old. AY:Do not*takes a sip of Ramune* Ari:That was my Ramune you- (cencored for fighting) Keep writing,~Artsu Yojichi~ "_

Allen: Yay dango! *noms it happily*

Strawberry-chan: Alright as in the words stated up above, NOW MAKE WITH THE YAOI!

Allen: *chokes on dango he's eating* WHAT THE HELL?

Strawberry-chan: Tyki, get in here,

Tyki: *comes in*What?*smokes*

Strawberry-chan: *whispers in his ear*

Tyki: Oh really, I get shouen to do this?

Strawberry-chan: Yep, now Allen c'mere*waives for him to come over*

Allen: *feels impending sense of ultimate doom, but walks over anyway* Yeah?

*Tyki plants a french kiss, Road gasps, Allen stands still in shock, Me and yaoi fangirls around the world squeal in delight*

Tyki: Thanks shouen,*smokes and leaves*

Allen:*still in shock*

Strawberry-chan:Um Allen?*waves hand in face* yoohoo?

Allen:*colaspes*...

Strawberry-chan:uh*pokes with stick* you better not be dead! *sigh*What a fail, I guess that's all for this chapter , now I have to find a way to wake seeping beauty here wake up, great, just, great*pokes him with stick harder* WAKE UP!,

Allen:...*nothing*

Strawberry-chan: Is he even breathing?*sweatdropp*Anyway bye!

* * *

Strawberry-chan: ALLEN WAKE UP!*shakes him*

Allen:...

Road:...Um Strawberry-chan, what's that?

Strawberry-chan: hm? *looks around* OH HOLY CRA-

*black tentacle thingies come out of gate and drag Strawberry-chan in*

strawberry-chan: GAH NOOO!LET ME GO!FOR THE LOVE THAT IS ALL ALL HOLY AND DECENT IN THE WORLD SOMEBODY SAVE ME!*struggles franticly*

Truth: THIS IS FOR HITTING ME ON THE HEAD WITH THAT WRENCH AND DISSING ME!

Strawberry-chan: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! AND BLAME MY BROTHER NOT ME

*door vanishes*

Road:...*sweatdrop* I have no clue what just happened, but review please,


End file.
